DESCRIPTION: (from the application) This application seeks partial support for the third Gordon Research Conference on Salivary Glands and Saliva to be held February 11-16, 2001 at the Holiday Inn Hotel in Ventura, California. The conference will provide a much needed multidisciplinary forum for the presentation and critical discussion of the most recent developments in our current understanding of exocrine fluid secretion, vesicle formation and dynamics during exocytosis, glandular development, receptor and extracellular signaling, and intracellular signaling, cell growth and differentiation, apoptosis, fundamental basis of Sjogren's Syndrome and a session on new technologies; functional genomics. The general theme of the conference is on Signal Transduction Pathways relevant to salivary gland structure and function. A broad range of speakers and participants have been sought for this conference, chosen to represent a cross-section of leading scientists in this growing field.